Amentia
by Dachan Alein
Summary: ¿Crees que la mente es la forjadora de su propio mundo? / Un horrible crimen ocurrido en las instalaciones de la Universidad, lleva a una joven a analizar el fondo de la mente del perpetrador... o eso es lo que cree. Ino conocerá que la mente es un lugar torturador y, al mismo tiempo, protector de la cruda realidad que nos rodea. [Regalo para amiga secreta: Lux Lunar] [Darkfic]


_._

 _Este fic es un **Regalo** para mi amiga secreta __**•**_ _○ **Lux Lunar○•**_

* * *

 _Actividad dentro del foro: **La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a  Kishimoto Masashi-san.  
_ _La historia es el segundo deseo dentro de la carta a su querida y amada Santa secreta (o sea yo).  
Así que la historia vendría a ser de ambas: Lux por darme la guía y mía por el sentido de la trama._

 _Notas de autora al final del escrito._

 ** _¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!  
_**

 _Porque este fic fue escrito para el disfrute de quien guste leerlo, aunque es especial para Lux-neechan._

* * *

 _· o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o ·_

 _·_

 _· o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o ·_

 _·_

 _· o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o ·_

 _·_

 _· o O o ·_

 _·_

 _ **AMENTIA**_  
 _¿Crees que la mente es la forjadora de su propio mundo?_

 _·_

 _· o O o ·_

 _·_

 _· o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o ·_

 _·_

 _· o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o ·_

 _·_

 _· o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o · o O o ·_

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _«"Esta tarde se ha dado el fallo final para el caso del ' Asesino del Desierto'. Siendo enviado al Hospital Real de Bethlem, en Londres, Inglaterra. Los familiares de las víctimas consideran injustificada la acción del estudio psicológico realizado al hombre de 25 años. Creen que el homicidio de los 12 estudiantes en la Universidad de Tokyo, el pasado 20 de Octubre, no tiene nada que ver con respecto a su salud mental; atribuyendo que fue un acto premeditado por parte del estudiante de Psicología."»_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Estudié tantos años... ¡Tengo un largo historial de casos resueltos con éxito! Después de haber dado conferencias al ser reconocida como una de las psiquiatras más afamadas de los últimos años creí... Creí que todo sería más sencillo con el paso del tiempo. Que la adquisición de experiencia me permitiría llevar a cabalidad mi trabajo como toda una profesional... pero me equivoqué._

 _Por más conocimientos que poseas de una materia en específico y por más que la pared de tu habitación esté repleta de diplomas y premios internacionales, la vida se encarga de dar un vuelco para que recapacites en tu ser. Para que no creas que lo sabes todo... o que creías saberlo. Incluso para destrozar lo poco que conocías de ti._

.

.

.

 _— Dime tu nombre._

 _— Sabaku Gaara. —la entonación gélida a su nombre aún denota una grave falta de autoestima y severa ira reprimida._

 _— Buen día, Gaara. Soy la doctora Ino. —su mirada, ahora, es displicente y de completa depravación— Nos vemos con frecuencia, ¿recuerdas? —se limita a contemplar directo a mis ojos, como las otras veces, pero— Espero no ser una molestia. —al mismo tiempo es como si no se estuviera fijando en mí._

 _— ¿Crees que podrás curarme? —el tono se mantenía bajo y tosco. Sólo que esta vez, levemente divertido. Claramente se burla de mi presencia._

 _— Lo haré._

 _— Me gustará ser el espectador de tu trabajo. —de nuevo ese tono serio y reprimido con el que mencionó su nombre._

.

.

.

 _De alguna manera parece no tener remordimiento alguno por lo que llevó a cabo con aquellos jóvenes. La modulación es directa y tranquila, pero no denota estar afligido por lo que ha realizado y eso me lleva a pensar si realmente mató a todos sus compañeros por mero placer._  
 _La policía me dejó el expediente completo y las fotografías de la escena. Pedí los vídeos del interrogatorio y todos aquellos que me muestren su patrón de conducta con el paso de los años._

 _No creí que recurriría a este método de violación de privacidad, tan poco común en mi actuar, pero necesito conocer un poco su pasado si él está reacio a hablarme. Sobo mis cienes para concentrarme._

 _ **/Vídeo 003/Premio de arte/**_

 _La hermana me envió este vídeo; él tiene siete años, aproximadamente. Se encuentra parado en una tarima de madera; claramente un escenario en la escuela. Enseñando un dibujo hecho con pegamento y... ¿arena? El gráfico no puedo distinguirlo, pero parece ser un animal. Lo que llama mi atención es su mirada remota. Parece buscar a alguien entre el público. ¿Me pregunto a quién?_

 _ **/Vídeo 005/Sótano/**_

 _Aquí puedo apreciar que él es quien sostiene la cámara, pero sólo mira hacia arriba de la habitación. Está oscuro y no parece haber más iluminación que la linterna en sus manos. Deja de contemplar el tejado y empieza a busca algo entre unos cartones. ¿Por qué graba? El hermano me explicó, por medio de una carta, que ese día se encontraba acompañado de una amiga, pero no la recuerda y tampoco aparece en la grabación. No pasa de los 10 años._

 _ **/Vídeo 011/Pasillos de secundaria media/**_

 _Este me lo proporcionó la policía. Por la fecha en la grabación, Gaara tiene 12 años y posee la misma mirada que ahora. Odio reprimido y claramente enfocado a un objetivo. Se encuentran varios alumnos caminando con normalidad; deben de ir a clases. ¡Oh! Apareció en escena y mira al suelo... Un chico aparece corriendo y lo empuja, ahora Gaara lo persigue y empieza a golpearlo._

 _No ha hecho nada más que chocarlo por accidente, pero la manera en que lo está golpeando no es apropiado para un joven de su edad. El chico de cabello negro y chamarra verde terminó con heridas en la cara y una pierna rota._

 _ **/Vídeo 013/Estación de policía/**_

 _Este último, muestra el comportamiento luego de apresarlo en la escena del crimen._

 _Está sentado y mira el lente de la cámara sin parpadear por, al menos, tres minutos. Ingresa el oficial y realiza las preguntas de rutina. No responde y sólo observa el arma en su cinturón. Así permanece hasta que el oficial se retira y vuelve a quedar sumido en una mirada perdida, de aflicción infinita y dolor profundo que enfoca hacia un odio social._

.

.

.

 _— Hola. —esta es la vigésima sexta visita— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —lo tengo delante, y puedo asegurar que no es la misma presencia que ha estado conmigo las últimas cinco semanas._

 _— Deberías rendirte._

 _— ¿Por qué lo dices? —hoy no quiso contestar. Parece que por fin apareció._

 _— Los maté porque así lo quise. —no hay duda en sus ojos— Por el trato que me dieron. —aunque tengo la impresión de que no responde mis preguntas— Es lo que quieres escuchar._

 _— Sólo busco ayudarte._

 _— Eso no pasará. —se inclina hacia mí— No eres más que una mujer estúpida. Piensas que eres la mejor, pero no es así. —sonríe sin dejar de mirarme con un aura asesina— Eres como ellos, ahora._

 _— ¿Te refieres a los estudiantes?_

 _— Una de ellas me suplicó que no la matara. Decía que haría lo que quisiera, que si la liberaba no diría nada. ¡Viles humanos! —¿viles humanos?— Un corte en su garganta fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas._

 _— ¿Estoy con Gaara o-?_

 _— Otro. Un chico que nunca me miró en clases. —su relato está lleno de alegría y gozo— Terminó ahogado en su propia sangre. Me aseguré de que me viera a los ojos cuando su última respiración dejara su obeso cuerpo._

 _— ¿Por qué lo hiciste en el salón de clases?_

 _— Lo haría donde fuera._

 _— Pero ahora ya no saldrás._

 _— Es lo que tú crees. —mira la ventana por unos segundos._

 _— ¿Por qué el incienso? ¿De dónde lo obtuviste?_

 _— Puedes encontrar cosas importantes si revisas Internet. ¿¡Ino!? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?_

 _— ¿Reconocerte?_

 _— Sólo por eso, la única persona en irse de esta habitación serás tú, no yo._

 _— No puedes-! —tomó su mano y la llevó a su ojos, lo presionó con el pulgar y el líquido carmesí no tardó en aparecer a gran escala— ¡Seguridad!_

 _— ¡Tu cuerpo pagará lo que tu mente no sabe! —una risa escandalosa y desquiciada empezó a fluir como una cascada— ¡Ya lo verás! —no dejaba de mirarme. Me daba la sensación de que su ojo saldría de la órbita en cualquier momento— ¡MORIRÁ COMO LA MÍA, YAMANAKA, COMO LA MÍA! ¡AJAJA!_

.

.

.

 _No perdió el ojo, pero deberá guardar reposo y, de ahora en adelante, se lo mantendrá atado a la camilla. Lleva cinco días en aislamiento bajo observación de cámaras, pero no ha presentado un episodio como el de aquel día. Durante ese tiempo, he releído mis apuntes sobre las visitas, pero no encuentro nada que me indique un trastorno de identidad disociativo. ¡Rayos! Esto me está quitando el sueño un poco... Además tengo las imágenes de las víctimas que describió, retumbando en mi mente una y otra vez. Como si su mirada me hubiera afectado de alguna manera._

.

.

.

 _— Hola Gaara._

 _— ¿No preguntarás mi nombre?_

 _— ¿Debería? —tomé asiento en un sofá cercano para que, al ladear la cabeza, pueda verme._

 _— El incienso me lo enseñó una vieja amiga de la familia cuando mis padres vivían._

 _— ¿Qué edad tenías? —el ambiente está sereno, y aún así me siento impaciente._

 _— Seis. Una semana después ellos nos dejaron._

 _— ¿Tus padres? —volteó hacia mí por unos segundos, para luego continuar observando el tejado— Háblame de tus hermanos._

 _— ¿Hermanos?... —sus palabras eran como escupir a un tazón— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _— ¿No lo recuerdas? —me sorprendió que lo dijera casi de una forma inocente._

 _— Hablo del hospital._

 _— ¡Ah! —me decepcioné un poco que esa sea la razón— Tienes un problema y te enviaron a mí para que puede reincorporarte a la sociedad como una persona de bien._

 _— Sociedad, ¿eh? —volvió su cara hacia mí— Libérame._

 _— No puedo. —¡sus ojos! Una escalofriante sensación recorrió mi espina, pero decidí aplacar mis emociones; estaba trabajando y debía estar relajada— Te podrías hacer daño._

 _— Uno de ellos estaba enamorado de mí... —parece que relatará otra de las muertes— un chiquillo de cabello negro corto._

 _— Veo que lo recuerdas bien._

 _— Sólo uno... uno de ellos no... —me limito a observar su comportamiento— no pude..._

 _— ¿Hablas de un sobreviviente?._

 _— Yo nunca dije que actué solo. —cambió el tema con velocidad y la mirada que le brindé debió de satisfacerlo, porque mi asombro era notorio hasta para mí._

 _— ¿Tienes un cómplice?_

 _— ¡AJAJAJAJA! —empezó a reír sin dejar de mirarme; otra vez esa sensación extraña que recorre mi espina. Me levanté de la silla y le suministré un sedante._

.

.

.

 _Han pasado otras dos semanas y ha vuelto a ignorarme. Empecé a tener dolores de cabeza con mayor frecuencia y la sensación de pesar en los ojos me indica agotamiento. He revisado el Manual de psicología dos veces, leyendo con cuidado cada página para poder reconocer un patrón o conducta sugerente a uno, ¡por lo menos uno! de los trastornos. Hoy tengo la trigésima visita y, para ser completamente sincera, algo me indica que no vaya. Pero no puedo darme ese lujo._

.

.

.

 _— ¿Lista? —abrí la puerta y me extrañó que sea él quien me dirige la palabra._

 _— ¿Para qué? —no tomé asiento, pero me acerqué lo suficiente para estar en el rango de su visión._

 _— Morir por lo que me hiciste._

 _— ¿De qué hablas?_

 _— ¡INO! —el grito me tomó por sorpresa y un dolor agudo en mi costado derecho me obligó a soltar la libreta de apuntes y el bolígrafo. Cuando el sentido de alerta llega a mi psiquis, toco el costado de mi abdomen y siento un líquido cálido fluir— ¿Qué? —mi cuerpo pierde fuerza y caigo al suelo, pero no lo golpeo. no para de emanar sangre. Gaara estaba parado junto a mí. Su mirada cambió. Ya no me inundaba de ira y temor, sino de dolor y sufrimiento._

 _— Te dije que tarde o temprano me liberarías._

 _— ¡Espera! —se acuclilló a mi lado— ¿Por qué haces esto?_

 _— No. —no apartaba los ojos de mi rostro... el dolor no me permitía movimiento— ¿por qué TÚ lo haces? —al mirar la herida, pues los ojos de él me guiaron allí, no podía creer que mis manos sostenían un cuchillo que apareció de la nada._

 _— ¡G-Gaara! ¡cof! —al toser salía sangre._

 _— ¡Recuerda lo que hiciste! —tomó el cuchillo y lo clavó aún más— ¡RECUÉRDALO! —grité por ayuda y cerré los ojos en espera de que alguien me auxiliara..._

.

.

.

— ¡Despertó! —al abrir mis ojos con pesadez, un agudo entumecimiento en mis piernas fue lo primero en llegar a mis nervios— ¡DOCTORA! —un hombre en ropas de enfermería abre mis párpados y los ilumina para observar la reacción en mis pupilas. Poco a poco distinguía las siluetas.

— Señorita Yamanaka. —una mujer de tez clara y anteojos, de cabello rojizo, se acercó a mí un par de horas después; todo ese tiempo estuve sin compañía. Sólo entraba el enfermero— Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.

— ¿Qué? ¿D-De qué habla?

— ¿Recuerda cómo llegó? —curvó las cejas.

— Pues... —la cabeza me dolía al intentar atraer las imágenes— Él se liberó y me... enterró un cuchillo. —la mujer salió y regresó con otra; de bata y cabello rosa.

— Ino, soy la doctora Sakura y me gustaría que respondas unas preguntas. —así lo hice, pero al finalizar, la mujer de lentes no estaba con un rostro complacido. No podía comprender lo que decían la una a la otra fuera de la puerta. Discutieron por una hora, quizá más— Ino. —parece que la doctora ganó y la oficial permaneció junto a mí— Temo que sufres de un cuadro clínico severo. Me contaste que alguien te apuñaló.

— Sí. Mi paciente es Sabaku Gaara. ¿Qué sucedió con él? —se miraron de manera rápida.

— Ino, ¿recuerdas por qué lo hizo?

— Tenía problemas de personalidad. —movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía recordar mucho de lo que pasé con él— Quería conocer la razón por la que mató a esos estudiantes.

— ¿Hablas de 11 jóvenes, estudiantes de psicología clínica?

— Si... ¡No! Son doce. —ella suspiró y miró a la oficial.

— Forzarla a recordar podría empeorarlo.

— No estoy aquí para que mejore. —el semblante frío me provocó un serio dolor de cabeza; pero fue instantáneo— Lo hace usted o lo haré yo, pero igual la llevaré a prisión.

— ¿Prisión? —se refieren a mí.

— Calma Ino.

— ¡No! —algo me ocultan— ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! —intenté levantarme, pero noté unas esposas ¿Cuando...? Luego inyectó algo en mi suero— ¡NO! —forcejee, pero el sueño llegó a mí de golpe y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

 _— Regresaste. —la respiración llegó como un golpe de aire a mis pulmones y me encontraba en un cuarto blanco, con un vidrio a un costado. Delante de la mesa de metal, un hombre sin rostro estaba conmigo— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _— ¿De qué está hablando?_

 _— ¿Por qué los mataste?_

 _— ¡¿Matar?! —me costaba respirar, alguien estaba detrás y apretaba mi cuello con una cuerda— A-yu-da..._

.

.

.

 _— Hola. —abro los ojos. ¡¿otra vez?!— Mujer estúpida._

 _— ¿Gaara...?_

 _— Lo dije, ¿no? —todo daba vueltas— Tu cuerpo paga las consecuencias. —miré a todos lados; estaba atada a una silla y un foco me iluminaba de manera errática._

 _— ¿Qué pasó?_

 _— ¡ME MATASTE!_

 _— No... —la voz de él retumbaba de un lado a otro en la oscura habitación._

 _— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡ME MATASTE!_

 _— ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Déjame! ¡ALÉJATE! —empecé a gritar, sentía la sangre fluir por mis oídos._

.

.

.

 _— ¿Ino-san? —el suave movimiento en mi hombro me sorprendió y levanté la cabeza— Tranquila._

 _— ¡¿Dónde estoy?! —mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápido y respiraba de manera agitada._

 _— Es su oficina. —me pasa una taza de café— Creo que debería salir a tomar aire fresco. —la miro por unos momentos— Lleva más de un día aquí. Debe descansar._

 _— Creo que tienes razón._

 _Salí a la terraza del hospital. Todo era como siempre. La brisa templada me reconfortaba con delicadeza, pero el punzante dolor en la cabeza no me permitía apreciar el paisaje con naturalidad. Suspiro. Creo que me dejé influenciar un poco por su actitud taciturna y distante. Quizá este caso no pueda llevarlo yo y deba entregarlo a un colega con mayor experiencia... Permanecí allí hasta que el sol no era más que un recuerdo para la luna austera._

.

.

.

 _Entrevista trigésimo-primera. Abro la puerta y él se encontraba en la camilla. Me observó desde que abrí la puerta hasta que tomé asiento junto a él._

 _— ¿Cómo estás hoy?_

 _— Cuando me dejarás ir._

 _— Ya te dije que eso no se puede hasta que te recuperes._

 _— Lo haré cuando tú lo hayas echo. —arrugué la frente— ¿Acaso no lo quieres ver a él?_

 _— ¿Quién?_

 _— Tu pérdida de conciencia._

 _— Creo que-_

 _— ¿Me recuerdas? —la mirada de odio en sus ojos me petrificó— Te maté, ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _— La dosis de sedantes debe de ser muy fuerte._

 _— ¿No quieres saber por qué lo hice? —el dolor en mi cabeza regresó como una pedrada en la frente— No parabas. ¡NO PARABAS! ¡NO PARABAS! ¡NO PARABAS! —empezó a gritar con ese tono ronco. Quise levantarme y una fuerza no me lo permitía— ¡No puedes! —sus ataduras a la camilla desaparecieron y se acercó a mí— Tu cuerpo pagará las consecuencias de la mente. —no podía mover las piernas— ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡¿QUIERES?!_

 _— ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! —el chirrido de mi voz se desvaneció como humo. Entonces me encontraba de nuevo en ese cuarto oscuro, atada a una silla, iluminada por ese foco colgando del techo. Un tic apareció en mi ojo y el temblor en mi interior no se detenía._

.

.

.

Desperté con un grito y de nuevo estaba en la camilla de ese hospital.

— ¡Qué gusto tenerte con nosotros!

— ¿Sakura? —sonrió— ¿Qué sucede? —su semblante desapareció. Tenía algo que decirme, pero no sabía como— ¡Explícame! —entonces suspiró.

— Hace un par de semanas estuviste en un grave conflicto con tu ser interior. —es como si hablara de un caso de estrés— Un joven de nombre Gaara, te apuñaló en la zona baja y temo que... ya no podrás caminar. —mis ojos recorrían la habitación, pero sólo era un juego de distracción para no querer notarlo. Mis piernas no se movían en lo absoluto. ¿Cuándo pasó?

— Ya está en prisión, ¿no? —desvió los ojos— ¡Dime!

— No.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

— Fue en defensa propia. —el calor que recorría mi cuerpo desapareció— Tú... tu intentaste lastimarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —intenté sentarme, pero era inútil— ¡Él se liberó de la camilla y lo hizo!

— No, Ino. —tomó mi mano con delicadeza— Sufres de un caso muy extraño.

— ¿Habla de un trastorno? —mi cuerpo estaba en un modo de defensa automático. No controlaba mis acciones y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

— Temo que no lo sabemos, es nuevo y único; hasta donde hemos sido capaces de averiguar.

— No... —no quería verla a los ojos— Yo intentaba curarlo... ¡Pude sentir la brisa en mi rostro!

— Hasta el momento, sólo puedo decirte que el detonante fue un grave caso de estrés. —la miraba a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo no— Debe ser la presión a la que estabas sometida por la universidad y el trabajo, pero tú...

— ...

— Tú asesinaste a tus compañeros de curso. —el dolor de cabeza llegó— Los dormiste con una especie de incienso y luego los mataste. —el dolor en mi cabeza era cada vez más fuerte— Uno de ellos logró soltarse y te dejó así.

— ¡No! Yo... yo lo estaba curando.

— Después de perder tanta sangre, quedaste en coma. La parte del cerebro que recepta señales del exterior estaba despierta y te mantenía en una especie de fantasía. El enfermero a tu cuidado registró un par de veces que hablabas dormida, pero tu capacidad cerebral principal estaba descontada; por decirlo de alguna manera.

— ¡NO!

— Es duro; mantén la calma.

— ¡NO! —el sudor frió recorría mi frente— ¿Iré a prisión? ¡¿Iré a prisión así?!

— No. Me encargaré de que no suceda, pero temo que pasarás en una casa asistencial el resto... —sin darme cuenta mordí mi lengua con tal fuerza que el sabor metálico no tardó en invadir mi cavidad bucal— ¡Enfermeros! —los sedantes de nuevo.

.

.

.

 _— Hola Ino. —estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá de terciopelo rojo, ubicado en un jardín zen rodeado de flores diversas. Delante de mí, otro asiento— ¿Ya recuerdas? —no quise responder— Bien. Parece que lo entiendes ahora._

 _— ¿Debo irme?_

 _— No lo permitiré. —sonrío complacida de la respuesta— Pero es necesario._

 _— ¿De qué hablas?_

 _— Necesitamos terminar con todo esto._

 _— Pero, Gaara..._

 _— Sólo así estaremos tranquilos._

 _— Esta paz es perfecta... —respiro profundo y siento cómo me envuelve el aroma de las flores..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **/NOTICIERO/**_

«"Esta tarde se ha dado el fallo final para el caso de la 'Asesina de las flores'. Luego de despertar del coma, ha sido enviada al Hospital Real de Bethlem, en Londres, Inglaterra. Los familiares de las víctimas consideran injustificada la acción del estudio psicológico realizado a la señorita de 25 años. Creen que el homicidio de los 11 estudiantes en la Universidad de Tokyo, el pasado 20 de Octubre, no tiene nada que ver con respecto a su salud mental; atribuyendo que fue un acto premeditado por parte de la estudiante de Psicología clínica." Aquí la entrevista al único sobreviviente:

— Nadie notó el aroma de lavanda mezclado con otra sustancia, como estaba un poco resfriado creo no que resulté tan afectado a la droga.  
— ¿Cómo te liberaste?  
— Por alguna razón, yo no estaba atado aún y mi cuerpo no se movía a voluntad.  
— ¿Eso significa que presenciaste alguno de los homicidios?  
— Sí. El de mi compañero Chouji y una chica de nombre Matsuri.  
— ¿Cómo fue tu reacción al ver aquello?  
— ¿Cómo reaccionaría usted si observa a la mujer que ama, en ese estado tan perturbado?

— Se acabó la entrevista.

Eso fue todo lo que el abogado del joven Sabaku Gaara permitió comentar. Los mantendremos informados del caso y del estado mental de la joven Yamanaka.»

 _ **/NOTICIERO/**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** FELIZ NAVIDAD A TI~ FELIZ NAVIDAD A TI~ FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ NAVIDAD QUERIDA LUUUUUX... FELIZ NAVIDAD A TIII~ _

_¿Eh? (0-0) Esta no es la melodía... :/ :v_

 _ **Lux-san** :3 JO JO JO...la :D Espero te guste mucho y que cumpla con el tan apetecido IC de los personajes. Si se pasa algo fuera de lo normal, pues... ¡GOMEN NE! Dx ¡E-es que no estoy acostumbrada a usarlos en mis fics! y yo... pues yo... ¡Estudié! ¿sabes? :3 Me vi un par de capítulos para recordar sus personalidades, averigüé sobre sus personalidades también, y me leí un par de fic de ellos. Además estudié un poco de psicología (de la que no sabía nada de nada) Creo que no está tan mal... ¿ve-verdad? __Luuu~x-san D,: Este fic es con mucho cariño y no te diré cuanto tiempo me tardé, pero fue mucho xD Es que lo borraba y lo escribía y lo borraba y lo escribía y lo ¡volvía a borrar! cuando algo no me gustaba. xDx_

 _Espero tu reviews para que me indiques si las personalidades están bien o no. Si escriben de ellos con frecuencia entonces con mayor razón espero sus comentarios con críticas constructivas :D ¡Especialmente de mi " HIMITSU NO TOMADASHI" :3_

 ** _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD LUX-NEECHAN!_**

 _Y que lo pases junto a tu familia. Compartir la felicidad es lo más importante de esta festividad, aunque no soy seguidora de la religión... Pero me gusta estar con mis seres queridos en esta época._

 _._

 _ **Amentia:** Proviene del latín, 'confusión'. La primera persona en tomarlo en sus escritos científicos fue el psicólogo Meynart que, en una monografía, utiliza esta palabra para demostrar que la mente puede crear grandes realidades por fallos irremediables. No es algo como crear una personalidad, es más bien con vivir en tu propio mundo; literalmente. (O_O)_

 _Por si no está del todo claro._

 _Las palabras subrayadas tenían que ver con la realidad presente en la mente de Ino. Gaara aparecía como un enfermo en su mente, porque le tenía un aprecio significativo del que nunca se dio cuenta. Por eso se empeñaba en curarlo, cuando en realidad era ella la del fallo mental. Ella se imaginó cada detalle sobre una vida que en realidad no conocía, pero su moral poco a poco la obligaba a reaccionar. Gaara sí la apuñaló al intentar detenerla, pero ella estaba ida en su mundo y quedó grabado en su psique que él era el del problema. Espero que la línea de la trama les haya echo pensar eso. Si fue así... ¡ENTONCES LOGRÉ MI COMETIDO! :D_

* * *

 ** _~ Feliz navidad a Lux-neechan (de nuevo xD) y a todos quienes leen esta u otra historia dentro de Fanfiction~_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de regalo!_**


End file.
